Return To Sender
by flashpenguin
Summary: After one too many broken promises and broken dates, John Reese has finally stepped in it. If he has any chance of winning Joss back, he's going to need all the help he can get. Maybe that's why he called in Lionel. But if saying I'm sorry doesn't win the lady of his heart back, perhaps a song will. *Alternate to "Cross My Heart"* COMPLETE!


_Okay, I have finally reached #198! Wow! Just when I thought I had run out of ideas, this song came on the radio. Leave it to The King to inspire me! But the best part about writing is how I can take a real life moment and warp it to fit these characters. Especially if it's Reese and Joss, and when you add in a little Lionel to the mix...guaranteed never to have a dull moment! I hope you enjoy it._

 ** _Song prompt: "Return To Sender" by Elvis Presley._**

 _No, I don't own POI or the characters...but any time Nolan wants to hand them over, I'll be there._

* * *

 **Return To Sender**

John Reese's world was crashing down around him. Or at least that is what he was feeling as he sat in the corner of the cafe and held the two envelopes in his hands. One week after making a huge mistake, he was still paying for it. And he had no idea how to fix it. Maybe that's why he felt the need to call in a reinforcement.

"Hey, Wonder Boy," Lionel Fusco greeted as he ambled over to the booth and sat down opposite of Reese.

"Lionel. You showed."

Lionel shrugged. "You asked me to come, and I thought it might be important. So, what's up?"

"I need your help."

Lionel paused as he absorbed the request. "Wait. You need _my_ help? What did you do?"

Silently, Reese handed over the two envelopes. With a stoic look cultivated by his years in the CIA, he waited as Lionel assessed the writing on the outside.

"Whew!" Lionel exclaimed and leaned back against the cushioned wall of the booth. "You screwed up."

"Is that all you have to say, Lionel?"

Lionel shrugged. "Okay. You screwed up royally," he corrected. "Is that better?"

"No."

"What did you do?" Lionel wondered.

"Does it matter?" Reese tried not to show his irritation at the inquiry.

"Anyone else, I would say no. But this is you and our mutual friend, so I have to say, hell yes it matters."

"No, it doesn't."

Lionel waved the envelopes in the air. "The 'Return To Sender' on these say otherwise." He leaned in. "What did you do? Shoot another perp in the knee? Leave a few at the precinct with her name on their shirts?" he wondered.

Reese shifted uncomfortably. "I...stood her up," he admitted and closed his eyes.

Lionel blinked. "You...you stood her up?" he repeated. "Like a date between two people and one of you doesn't show?"

"Yes."

"Like making a promise to go out and she waits by the door and you didn't show up?" Lionel continued.

"Yes, Lionel. No need to rub it in."

Lionel threw the envelopes on to the table. "You ought to be glad that she only wrote 'Return To Sender' instead of acting it out. The woman is a sharpshooter," he reminded with a short laugh.

Reese rolled his eyes. "I know."

"So, is that why I'm here? You want me to...what?"

"Help me."

"Help you." Lionel nodded. "Okay. How?"

"Win her back."

"Heh. I don't think it's going to be that easy, Tall, Dark, and Dangerous," Lionel chided. "You are not exactly on her list of favourite people right now."

"Regardless, I need her back."

"Why?" Lionel waited. Curious, he looked closely at Reese's face. "You're in love!" he declared.

"Lionel..."

"You are! You are in love, my friend." A big, stupid grin broke across Lionel's face. "That changes everything."

"It changes nothing, Lionel," Reese groused. His heart was broken and Joss was gone. And all he was left with was a couple of letters and a guy who was more than happy to rub his face in his misery. If anything, he was worse off than before Lionel sat down.

"Do you want her back?" Lionel asked point blank.

Reese gave him an incredulous look. "What do you think?"

"Well, I have to warn you that she may not take you back."

"I'm aware of that."

"And she might shoot you if you try to get close to her," Lionel continued without pause.

Reese hesitated before replying, "I am prepared for that, too." Not entirely, but how could a bullet be worse than the pain in his heart?

"She's pissed."

"Do you have a point to all of this or do I have to shoot you?" Reese's tone left no room for argument.

Lionel held up his hands in surrender. "Okay. No need to get testy. Look, she's been in a bad mood for the past week...of course, now I know why. I should have guessed, but..."

"Lionel."

"Look. You can't just win her over with an 'I'm sorry' letter and a bouquet of roses."

"I think I know that." Reese took the envelopes in his hands and held them tight.

"You need to do something huge that shows her that you're sorry."

"And you know this...how?"

Lionel jabbed his thumb at his chest. "Because I'm the Love Doctor, and I'm at your service."

"Sure."

"I know what I'm talking about, pal. You just need to play your cards right. When you do, she'll be like putty in your hands. Take it from me, I know."

Reese pondered the statement. Without blinking, he replied, "So tell me again why you're divorced?"

"Lessons learned too late. But not too late for you, my friend. You'll win the fair maiden," he stated matter of factly.

"If she'll take me back," Reese added as an after thought.

"Yeah. That is the obstacle, my friend. Hmmm...let me think about this." Lionel tapped his finger against his chin as his brain began to spin. "You love her, she loves you, and you fight."

"Nice summary."

Lionel glared at the man in the suit. "Hey, I'm processing here. Gimme a minute, okay? Geez." He tapped his finger again. "Okay, where was I...? Oh, yeah. You break her heart and now she's shut you out. You've tried to say you're sorry, but she shoots you down. Figuratively, of course," he winked.

Reese held his tongue.

Lionel leaned back triumphantly. "I got it. You need to go to the King."

"The _who_?"

"The King. Elvis."

Reese was flummoxed by the answer. "Presley?"

"It's nice to know all those blows to your head haven't caused any permanent damage."

"How is Elvis Presley going to help win back Joss?"

"He's got a song for every situation. Even winning back a woman whose heart has turned to stone." Lionel's fingers tapped lighting fast over the screen on his phone. "Here." He held the phone up as a song played. "This is what you need."

Reese shook his head. "I'm not following you. How is this going to win back Joss?"

"Are you not listening to the lyrics? Listen. Absorb. Learn."

"Learn? What do you mean, Lionel?"

Lionel's grin was huge as he replied, "How is your singing voice, Boy Wonder?"  
******

Joss Carter needed to think. After the crappy week she had had – not including what seemed to be a spike in the crime rate – she needed to get out and be by herself for a couple of hours. She was relieved to be out of the four walls of the precinct, but if she was looking for a breath of fresh air, that wasn't happening any time soon. Not as long as she was in Manhattan. And sure as hell not as long as she was riding a subway train. But that was the last thing on her mind.

Pulling out her phone, she sent a quick text to Taylor to tell him she was running late. With his finals coming up, he would be busy studying and probably wouldn't notice that she wasn't home, but she wanted to reassure him any way. Shoving the phone back in her coat pocket, she looked at her watch.

"Hey, Carter," Lionel's voice startled her. Recovering quickly, she threw up her wall of defense.

"Fusco, what are you doing here?"

"Taking in the sights."

"You're following me."

Lionel shrugged and shifted his weight. "Maybe. Can we talk?"

"Is this about John?"

"Yes."

"Then the answer is no." Joss turned and walked to the next post and pretended to survey the area.

"Hear me out. Hear him out."

Joss sighed heavily. "What part of 'go away' don't you understand?"

"None of it, I guess."

"Obviously. John stood me up. End of story."

"He's tried to say he's sorry," Lionel pleaded his friend's case. The train slowed to a stop. A second later the doors opened. A mass of people rushed in and out of the cars to avoid the doors. Joss hurried inside and took a seat near the window.

"Carter, I know you're angry, but give the man a chance to explain."

Joss groaned. "You don't take orders well."

"Heh. You just figured that out? Come on. At least hear his side of the story. I think you'll understand -"

"I _do_ understand, Lionel. That's why I'm leaving." Joss stood up and pushed her way past her partner to the exit. Just then the doors closed and the subway began moving. "Crap!" she muttered under her breath. She was stuck. Taking deep breaths, she stood with her back to him.

"If you won't listen to me, maybe you'll listen to this." Jabbing his elbow, Lionel whispered, "You're on, pal."

Taking a deep breath, Reese began singing, " _I gave a letter to the postman, he put it in his sack..._ "

Joss froze. Her breath caught in her throat. Turning around slowly, she watched with surprised eyes as Reese spilled his heart out in song.

" _Return to sender. Address unknown..._ "

"John..." Joss breathed as her heart began to beat faster. Silence fell as other passengers on the train turned around to watch the events.

" _We had a quarrel, a lover's spat..."_ Reese paused as he tried to remember the words.

" _I keep writing 'I'm sorry', but my letter keeps comin' back,_ " Lionel croaked out. Sweat broke out on his forehead as he sang along. Aware of the dozens of eyes on him, he loosened his tie. He looked at Joss and saw that her features were softening. He wasn't sure, but he thought he saw tears in her eyes.

Reese reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a letter. _"_ _This time I'm gonna take it myself and put it right in her hand..."_ He handed it to Joss. _"If it comes back the very next day, then I'll understand..."_ His voice trailed off as he waited for Joss' response.

Slowly, Joss opened the envelope and pulled out the paper. Her eyes flew over the words. Once. Twice. Three times, as she tried to make sense of what she was reading.

Without another word, Reese knelt down. Taking a small box from his slacks pocket, he held it up in his left hand.

Looking down, Joss gasped. "John..." she began, but the words failed her.

"Joss, I'm sorry. I broke your heart, but believe me when I said I didn't mean to. I'm lost without you, and I know you're lost without me too." He opened the box. The lights bounced off the perfectly cut gem. "What I said, I meant. So...what do you say?"

The crowd gathered around during the song, waited with bated breath for Joss' answer. "C'mon, honey," one older lady passenger called out, "say yes." Other people echoed her sentiment and others nodded.

Joss pressed her fingertips to her lips. "Yes," she whispered.

Reese strained to hear her answer. "What?"

"Yes," she repeated. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Taking the ring from the box, Reese slid it on Joss' finger, then he stood up and took her face in his hands. "Are you sure?" he asked. His eyes danced with mischief.

Joss nodded. "I'm sure. Anyone who is willing to kneel down on the floor of a subway car, must really mean it or be completely nuts."

"How about both?" Reese joked.

"Then that would be you," she smiled through tears.

"Kiss him!"

"Yeah, lady, kiss him!"

Standing on tip-toe, Joss kissed Reese. Tenderly at first, she loved the feel of his lips on hers.

"Uh hem," Lionel cleared his throat. "For goodness sake, guys, we got kids here," he growled under his breath.

Pulling apart, Reese held Joss close as the crowd around them cheered and clapped enthusiastically. Joss ducked her head against Reese's shoulder.

"So, I guess we're engaged," Reese observed.

"Yep." Joss loved the feel of Reese's arms around her holding her tight. His protective embrace gave her the sense of nothing bad ever being able to touch her. And she wanted to feel that way for the rest of her life.

"What do you say to a June wedding?" he suggested.

Joss pulled back to look at him. "June would be great. But I swear, John, if you stand me up..."

"I know, Detective. You'll slap your handcuffs on me and throw me in the back of your cruiser," he quipped with a smile.

"You won't get that lucky," she warned.

"Well, I'm already lucky, so bring it on," he said before he kissed her silent.

Lionel rolled his eyes and groaned. "Geez, guys. Again?" Impatiently he shifted his weight from one foot to another. "What exactly did you write in your note, Wonder Boy?" he asked.

Without breaking the kiss, Reese blindly handed the paper to Lionel. Grabbing it, the detective skimmed the words, then smiled as he read the note to himself.

 _Dear Joss,_

 _I'm sorry. Can you find it in your heart to_  
 _forgive me and give me a second chance?_  
 _I love you._

 _John_

 _P.s. Will you marry me? Please say yes._

 **The End.**


End file.
